


Unchanging Point

by mofyouthfest



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofyouthfest/pseuds/mofyouthfest
Summary: Hyeongjun tidak sendirian di tempat ini. Minhee bersamanya, di dekatnya.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 13
Collections: Moment of Youth : the Beginning





	Unchanging Point

**Author's Note:**

> @rumputlucu_ (on twitter)

Hyeongjun menarik tangan lelaki itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

“Jangan!”

“Hah?” Minhee menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

“Kamu mau bunuh diri, kan?”

Minhee terkejut. Ia membuka mulutnya sambil memberikan tatapan bingung.

“Siapa yang mau bunuh diri? Gue cuma ngeliatin bayangan sendiri kok.”

“Udah deh, jujur aja. Semua orang tau kalau di danau ini banyak mayat karena bunuh diri.”

“Loh? Kok ngeyel?”

Keduanya sama-sama diam. Hyeongjun masih melihat lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan curiga.

“Btw, betah banget kayaknya megangin gue,” lanjut Minhee.

Hyeongjun kemudian menurunkan pandangannya. Benar saja. Tanpa sadar ia masih setia memegang tangan lelaki itu.

“Eh,” ia dengan cepat melepaskannya, “maaf.”

Minhee tertawa, “lagian kenapa bisa mikir kalau gue mau bunuh diri, sih?”

“Ya… itu, yang tadi aku bilang, di tempat ini banyak yang bunuh diri.” Hyeongjun menggaruk tengkuknya yang jelas saja tidak gatal.

Minhee kembali tertawa, membuat Hyeongjun memasang ekspresi kesalnya. “Kok malah ketawa? Aku cuma khawatir. Hampir aja jadi saksi orang yang pengen mati.”

“Gue ke sini tuh karena tempatnya bagus, sepi juga, bikin hati gue tenang. Dan ya, gue gak tau kalau ternyata di tempat ini banyak arwahnya. Pantas aja sepi,” jawab Minhee. “Lo sendiri ngapain ke sini?” lanjutnya.

“Aku emang sering ke sini tiap pulang sekolah, soalnya gak jauh dari sekolahku.”

Minhee menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia mulai berjalan menjauhi Hyeongjun. “Pulang sana, udah kesorean. Anak kecil gak boleh main lama-lama di luar, ntar diculik.”

Hyeongjun membulatkan matanya. “Aku udah kelas 3 SMA, ya!” balasnya tak terima. Minhee melambaikan tangannya.

Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu menghadap Hyeongjun yang masih berdiri di tepi danau. “Gue gak mau mati, kok. Lagian tanpa harus bunuh diri gue bisa ketemu malaikat, baru aja. Malaikatnya manis banget.” Setelah berbicara seperti itu Minhee melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Hyeongjun yang menganga.

“Apa sih, gak jelas,” gumamnya.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, keduanya kembali dipertemukan. Hyeongjun dan Minhee berada di kampus yang sama. Satu fakultas namun di jurusan yang berbeda. Sejak hari pertama ospek mereka jadi sering terlihat bersama. Bukan karena Hyeongjun tidak punya teman di jurusan, hanya saja ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Minhee.

♡

Pagi ini Minhee sudah berada di depan kos Hyeongjun. Semalam Minhee menawarkan untuk menjemputnya. Sebenarnya mereka tidak punya jadwal yang sama, tetapi Minhee bilang ia ingin berangkat bersama. Sekarang pukul setengah 8 dan 30 menit lagi kelas Hyeongjun akan dimulai. Sedangkan kelas Minhee baru akan mulai pukul 11.

“Mini, maaf nunggu lama, tadi airnya mati. Duh, aku jadi gak enak.” Hyeongjun datang sambil berlari kecil dengan tas ditentengannya.

“Gak masalah kok, aku yang nawarin lagian,” balas Minhee sambil memberikan senyum. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut Hyeongjun.

Hyeongjun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia gugup sekaligus merasa bersalah sampai membuat Minhee menunggu.

Minhee mulai melajukan motor saat dirasa Hyeongjun sudah duduk di belakangnya. Selama perjalanan keduanya hanya diam. Hyeongjun terlalu sibuk memikirkan Minhee yang tiba-tiba ingin berangkat dengannya. Selama ini mereka hanya pulang bersama. Minhee biasanya juga tidak ingin menjemput Hyeongjun walau kelas mereka hanya selisih 15 menit. Tapi sekarang? Selisih waktu perkuliahan mereka 2 jam, dan Minhee malah menawarkannya tumpangan? Tentu saja Hyeongjun keheranan.

“Jun, udah sampai nih. Gak mau turun?”

Hyeongjun bergerming, tampaknya ia tidak mendengarkan Minhee.

Minhee mencubit pipi Hyeongjun, “Jjunie, mikirin apa sih?”

Hyeongjun mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

“Kamu lagi mikirin apa? Bentar lagi kelasmu mulai, loh.”

“Eh?” Hyeongjun membulatkan matanya. Ia mengecek jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dengan cepat ia turun dari motor dan langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya. Hyeongjun menoleh ke belakang sebentar. Minhee masih memandanginya. “Makasih, ya, Mini!”

Minhee tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Gemas.

♡

“Mini!”

Laki-laki tinggi itu menoleh ke belakang, mencari sosok yang memanggilnya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika mengetahui sang sahabat menghampirinya sambil berlari kecil.

_Gemes banget_.

“Mini, jadi kan ke toko bukunya?” yang ditanyai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Hyeongjun ikut mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Minhee menuju ruang jurusannya.

“Bentar ya, aku mau ngasi tugas dulu, kamu tunggu di luar aja.” Minhee mengusak gemas surai laki-laki di sebelahnya .

Hyeongjun membuka ponsel. Memilih untuk mencari hiburan sambil menunggu.

Semalam Minhee meminta untuk ditemani ke toko buku. Minhee bilang ia ingin mencari buku referensi yang tidak ada di perpustakaan, sekalian mengajak Hyeongjun jalan-jalan juga sebenarnya.

“Yuk, aku udah selesai,” kata Minhee yang sudah menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Hyeongjun.

Minhee dan Hyeongjun menuju toko buku menggunakan bus atas permintaan Minhee. Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan sahabatnya itu. Hyeongjun juga tidak keberatan, asalkan dengan Minhee ia senang dibawa kemana saja.

“Kuliahmu tadi gimana?” Hyeongjun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Tumben banget nanyain_.

“Dosen filsafatku nyebelin banget, satu buku harus diresume jadi 50 halaman,” Hyeongjun membalas dengan nada tak senang. Ia memilih untuk menghiraukan keheranannya.

Minhee tertawa melihat ekspresi temannya itu. Hyeongjun dalam keadaan apapun tetap menggemaskan di matanya.

Hyeongjun mengambil sebelah tangan Minhee yang bebas. Laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Hyeongjun tersenyum, kemudian berkata, “nanti kamu ninggalin aku.”

Minhee terkekeh. Ia balas mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka.

“Menurutmu, yang kita lakuin saat ini bisa jadi cerita masa lalu gak?”

“Bisa dong, bahkan satu menit barusan udah jadi masa lalu.”

“Bukan itu maksudku.”

“Terus?”

“Hal yang kita lakuin selama ini apa bakal jadi cerita yang menarik untuk di masa depan?”

Hyeongjun menatap bingung. Akhir-akhir ini Minhee tidak seperti biasa. Namun, Hyeongjun tetap mengabaikan rasa herannya.

“Emang mau kamu ceritain sama siapa?”

Minhee menggeleng. “Aku pengen suatu saat kita bisa ingat semuanya sebagai sebuah cerita.”

♡

“Kelereng ini buat apa?” Hyeongjun memandang Minhee penuh tanya.

“Alam semesta di dalam sebuah kelereng.” Hyeongjun mengernyit mendengar kalimat sang sahabat. “Kelereng itu isinya imajinasimu. Lingkaran itu gak ada ujung, kamu bebas bergerak di dalamnya,” lanjut Minhee. Hyeongjun masih berusaha memahami kalimat barusan. Mengapa sahabatnya tiba-tiba begini?

“Kenapa ngasi aku ginian? Dalam rangka apa? Ulang tahunku juga masih lama.”

“Gak ada alasan khusus, sih. Kemaren waktu aku nemenin Taeyoung beli hadiah buat gebetannya, aku gak sengaja lihat banyak kelereng. Kelereng itu jadi ngingetin aku sama mata kamu. Cantik banget, kayak permata yang berkilauan.”

Hyeongjun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Namun, rona merah muda di pipinya cukup membuktikan bahwa ia tersipu.

“Makasih.” Minhee tersenyum kecil mendengar Hyeongjun membalas dengan suara yang terdengar malu-malu.

“Misalnya suatu saat kamu kehilangan aku, jangan lupa untuk terus inget kalau aku bakal terus ada di deket kamu.” Minhee menggumam di tengah ramainya para pejalan kaki. Sedangkan Hyeongjun asik memperhatikan kelereng di tangannya. Bahkan tak menyadari jika Minhee menggenggam sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

♡

**Now**

“Mini, kamu lihat, kan? Aku selalu datang ke sini, aku gak pernah lupa,” ujar Hyeongjun.

Lucu jika mengetahui fakta bahwa tempat ini dihindari orang-orang karena menjadi spot untuk bunuh diri. Tempat yang bagi orang lain sangat menyeramkan, namun tidak bagi mereka berdua. Mereka bisa bebas berlarian tanpa harus mengganggu banyak orang. Mereka dapat berteriak sesuka hati tanpa harus dimarahi banyak orang. Tempat ini seperti hak milik mereka.

Hyeongjun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku tak jauh dari danau buatan. Laki-laki itu mendatangi taman tempat pertama kali ia bertemu Minhee. Matanya memandang genangan air itu. Di tepi danau itulah pertama kali ia menyapa Minhee. Hyeongjun awalnya mengira jika laki-laki jangkung itu akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Hyeongjun terkekeh pelan ketika bayangan masa lalunya mampir.

Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kelereng dari dalam saku celananya. Kelereng pemberian Minhee.

Hyeongjun mengangkat kelereng itu, mencoba untuk mensejajarkannya dengan matahari. Ia tidak peduli jika silau mentari membuat matanya sakit. Ia hanya ingin melihat betapa cantiknya kelereng itu diterpa sinar. Seperti kata Minhee, kelereng itu bagai bola matanya yang berkilauan.

Tanpa sadar, air matanya lolos begitu saja. Hyeongjun menangis.

Hyeongjun selalu menepati janjinya untuk datang ke tempat ini. Tempat ini adalah titik pertemuannya dengan Minhee. Dan Hyeongjun kini sedang berada di garis rindunya. Ia merindukan laki-laki yang menjadi alasannya untuk terus tersenyum.

“Di tempat ini kita pertama kali ketemu. Kamu bilang aku boleh minta apa aja asal datang ke sini. Sekarang aku pengen ketemu kamu. Cuma itu permintaanku.” Hyeongjun menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya kembali jatuh. Kali ini ia terisak.

“Kalau kamu juga kangen aku, kenapa kamu gak pernah datang?” Hyeongjun bertanya entah kepada siapa. Dadanya terasa sesak.

_“Ngapain ke sini?”_

_“Kamu masih inget, kan? Kita pertama kali ketemu di sini.”_

_Minhee mengangguk, “terus?”_

_“Dan sekarang tepat setahun pertemuan kita.”_

_Minhee menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

_“Setiap tahun kita harus ke sini. Di hari yang sama. Kalau kamu kangen aku, kamu bisa datang ke sini, tapi harus di hari yang udah ditentukan. Kita sama-sama janji, ya.”_

_“Loh, kan kita ketemu setiap hari?”_

_Hyeongjun mengangguk, “tapi setelah lulus nanti, kita bisa aja sulit ketemu, kan? Makanya datang ke tempat ini.”_

_“Yaudah, kalau gitu, setiap kali kita ketemu di sini, kamu boleh minta apa aja deh.”_

_“Beneran?”_

_Minhee mengangguk._

Dulu mereka pernah membuat janji untuk selalu datang ke tempat ini setiap tahunnya. Tepatnya di hari pertemuan pertama mereka sore itu. Hari itu spesial bagi keduanya. Kesalahpahaman kala itu membuat mereka terus mengingat satu sama lain.

Walaupun Hyeongjun tahu Minhee tidak akan pernah datang kemari lagi, Hyeongjun akan terus menepati janjinya. Karena hanya di tempat ini Hyeongjun bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Mereka sudah membuat janji menjadikan tempat ini sebagai titik di mana mereka akan menyampaikan rindu masing-masing.

Di titik yang tidak pernah berubah ini, perasaan Hyeongjun tetaplah sama.

Ia berbicara kepada langit. Membiarkan angin mengantarkan suaranya kepada Minhee.

Hyeongjun tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya bersedih terlalu lama. Sebab ia menyadari bahwa Minhee akan selalu berada di dekatnya.

Hyeongjun melihat kelereng yang masih dipegangnya. Ia selalu membayangkan sebuah dunia di dalam sana. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Minhee, ia bebas bergerak di dalam kelereng ini, di dunia tanpa batas. Di dalam kelereng ini terdapat alam semesta milik mereka. Hanya ada Hyeongjun, Minhee, dan cerita mereka.

-끝-

**Author's Note:**

> #inspired by Soraru – Universe Inside A Marble


End file.
